A sign bearing information and/or indicating direction can comprise at least one information carrier provided with printing, a pictogram or the like and a frame holding it.
Such direction-indicating and information-bearing signs are used in a great number of applications as name plates, direction indicators and the like in offices, public buildings such as government offices and courts, hospitals and the like.
In the known information-bearing and direction-indicating signs, however, it is disadvantageous and comparatively time-consuming to change the information on the sign, as may be required for a name change, for example, on a name plate, and in many signs there is no possiblity to change the information-bearing elements, their size and/or the number of information carriers in an easy way, although of course an entirely new sign can be made.